There are in existence a number of gambling games which involve the random selection of numbers from a set range of numbers. The more notable of these games are Lotto and the Soccer Pools. Both of these games require the player to randomly select from a laid out grid pattern of numbers, six or eight numbers according to the manner in which the player has elected to play the game. Each game essentially is presented on a preprinted form displaying a grid pattern which comprises an array of boxes. Each of the said boxes contain a number. The boxes are filled in sequential order from numbers usually within the range of 1 to 40.
In order to play either game a player must mark (usually with an `X`) each of the boxes to be selected. Once the selection has been made on the grid a random pattern of numbers will be formed. Of all of the possible permutations and combinations of selected numbers only one pattern or combination of numbers can win. The winning combination is that which corresponds to the set of winning numbers which are either randomly selected by a random selection machine or which are determined according to the results of soccer games in the case of the Soccer Pools.
The authorities who control each game have the task of checking the hundreds of thousands of entries which are submitted and this is done by microfilming the entry coupons of each player then electronically checking the coupons to determine the winners.
The individual player generally checks his or her coupons by merely checking off the numbers as they come to hand.
To assist in this process, the present invention provides a number checking aid to enable checking of the coupons.
There are in existence a number of aids which are available for the express purpose of spotting numbers from a grid pattern however such devices primarily involve overlying of the device over the game coupon thereby enabling magnification of the number through a magnification window. One difficulty which can be experienced with these devices is in the proper alignment of the device with the numbers. Accurate alignment is essential for proper and accurate checking and as this is a manual task it can involve alignment error.